El hombre con la boca cortada
by Avi2013
Summary: Han escuchado hablar sobre la mujer con la boca cortada, que pasaria si fuera hombre y tuviera una hija la cual supuestamente escapo por su boca cortada y ella es la clave para ponerle fin a la leyenda


En Vestal corren rumores sobre un hombre que tiene la boca cortada y que busca a su hija porque se cree que ella escapo por su boca cortada, el siempre le pregunta a todos los hombre jóvenes: Donde esta mi hija?, si el le dice que si y añade que era bonita, le corta la boca para que ella no crea que el es lindo y si le dice que no lo mata

En una escuela

Chica- un niño del vecindario vio al hombre con la boca cortada

Chica2- de veras

Chica3- donde

Chica- jugaba solo en el parque cerca de la escuela cuando vio a un hombre extraño frente a el

Chica3- era alto con cabello pelirrojo

Chica- si, y su boca estaba cubierta con una mascara blanca y vestía con una bata de laboratorio

Chica2- y luego que

Con tres chicos (Marucho, Baron y Gus) en la calle

Marucho- cuando el niño se disponía a huir, el hombre le pregunto con una voz extraña: donde esta mi hija, luego se quito la mascara blanca ¡y revelo su boca que estaba cortada hasta sus orejas!

En una casa cerca del lugar

Julie- cuando te atrapa te lleva a su escondite y te corta la boca con tijeras

Padre- el hombre con la boca cortada se volvió muy despiadado

Madre- dejen de hablar de esas cosas

Padre- te recuerda a los viejos tiempos- ella asintió y se fue- cuando yo estaba en la preparatoria el mismo rumor corría por todo Vestal, lo sabias, el rumor se origino aqui en este pueblo

En otra casa

Runo- de veras

Alice- si, de veras, y ahora el hombre con la boca cortada regreso al pueblo

Padre- Alice, puedes comprarme algunas cosas

Alice- no quiero, dicen que el hombre con la boca cortada aparece en el parque a las 5:00PM

Padre- bien...yo iré

Runo- adiós

Alice- es la verdad

En un parque con un reloj grande marcando 4:48PM, tres chicos estaban escondidos detrás de unos cartones esperando por el hombre de la boca cortada

Billy- oye, y si de veras aparece

Ren- supongo que escaparemos

Shun- pero tú eres lento, te atrapara

En otra casa

Padre K (K= Kuso)- desearía que el hombre con la boca cortada te alejara de mi, por que no dices nada, no tienes lengua, no te quedes allí parado, di algo- boto a su hijo contra la silla- por que estas tan callado, abre tus labios, quieres que te corte la boca

De vuelta en la escuela

Chica2- crees que dolerá

Chica- sin duda

Chica3- claro

Se escucho una puerta deslizarse

Ace- vamos niñas, deben irse a casa

Chica- si, profesor Grit

Las tres chicas- adiós

Ace- dejen de hablar del hombre con la boca cortada

Ace salio del salón y Mira iba pasando

Ace- srta. Clay

Mira- hola, como se encuentra

Ace- bien

Mira- es difícil comenzar en otra escuela

Ace- sin duda, iré a revisar el techo

Ace subió al techo y se quedo ahí pensando, mientras, Mira había entrado a un salón a revisar, se acerco a la pizarra para borrar los dibujos que habían pero se quedo contemplando dos dibujos muy terroríficos de el hombre con la boca cortada con su pregunta: donde esta mi hija, de vuelta en el techo, ace seguía pensando, cuando de la nada, comenzó un terremoto, en el salón con Mira

¿?- donde esta... mi hija

En una casa antigua con una cajas amontonadas que empezaron a caerse

¿?- donde esta... mi hija

De repente, de un closet detrás de las cajas se abrió revelando unas tijeras sostenidas por la mano de un cuerpo descompuesto, se acerco mas, y, se vio el cuerpo de un hombre con una bata de laboratorio, subió y subió mas y estaba usando una mascara blanca y abrió sus ojos

¿?- donde esta... mi hija

En el parque los tres chicos estaban aturdidos por el terremoto

Ren- termino

Billy- eso creo

Ren- fue muy grande

Billy- que hora es

Miraron el reloj, y eran las 5:00PM

Shun- las 5:00PM

Comenzaron a mirar

Billy- no veo al hombre con la coba cortada

De repente una mano agarro a Billy por el cabello y nada más y nada menos que el hombre con la boca cortada en un cuerpo mas rejuvenecido, shun y ren comenzaron a correr, miraron hacia atrás y billy y el hombre con la boca cortada, ya no estaban

En la escuela

Profesores- buenos días

Alumnos- buenos días

Todos los alumnos se reunían en el gimnasio, en el grupo de Marucho, Baron y Gus

Marucho- te enteraste, el hombre con la boca cortada desapareció con un niño ayer

Gus- de veras

Marucho- si

Baron- pero en la televisión dicen que es alguien disfrazado del hombre

Marucho- no creas lo que dicen

Gus- tiene razón

Baron- pero eso es lo que dijeron

Mira se acerco a ellos

Mira- Marucho, conseguiste la información sobre el hombre con la boca cortada

Marucho- no

En el grupo de las tres chica iniciales, viendo hablar a Julie y Dan, quien usaba una mascara blanca

Chica- mírenlo

Chica3- el hombre con la boca cortada

Se empezaron a reír

Dan y Julie

Julie- dicen que su próxima victima será alguien de la escuela

Dan- entonces debo ser yo

Julie- dan, no digas eso

Dan- pero eso haría feliz a alguien

Ace se acerco a ellos

Ace- fórmense, la reunión esta por comenzar, tu estas al frente- le dijo a julie

La reunión comenzó

Director- hoy la clases terminara al mediodía y se irán a casa en grupos, respecto del incidente que ocurrió en la escuela del vecindario es natural que sientan miedo, pero debemos mantener la calma, y recuerden seguir las reglas, nunca hablen sobre el hombre con la boca cortada, nunca hablen con gente que no conocen, escuchen bien a sus padres en casa, y nunca salgan sin permiso

Las clases iniciaron y las tres chicas estaban molestando a Dan

Chica2- luces igual que el

Chica- tú secuestraste a ese niño

Chica3- no puedes hablar con la boca cortada

Chica- donde lo escondes

Chica2- tú lo hiciste, cierto

Julie- ya basta, no es de su incumbencia

Chica- Dan, veamos tu boca, no te importa, cierto

La segunda chica le quito la mascara, se quedaron pasmadas al ver lo que escondía dan, ace justo había entrado al salón

Ace- buenos días

Alumnos- buenos días

Dan se coloco la mascara de nuevo

Ace- que sucede

Se acerco hacia donde estaban dan y las 4 chicas

Ace iba pasando con un grupo de alumnos por la ciudad, se encontraron con unos policías

Niños- hola

Policías- hola, niños

Madre de Julie- muchas gracias

Ace- no es nada

Julie- adiós

Ace- adiós, julie

Padre de julie- adiós

Dan se quedo mirando como Julie entraba a su casa con sus padres, Ace se dio cuenta de eso

Padres- llegaste

Padres- regresaste

Director- aquí nos separaremos, recuerden tener cuidado, adiós

Padres- adiós

Padres- gracias

Ace- adiós, vamos- le dijo a dan

Iban caminando, dan se detuvo

Ace- que sucede, sucede algo malo

Un auto venia llegando

Ace- no es ese tu padre

Padre K- señor Grit, quise ir, pero me demore en el trabajo

Ace- esta bien, recién llegamos

Padre K- despídete de tu maestro- le dijo a Dan, pero el se alejo- vamos

Ace- que sucede

Dan- iré a casa mas tarde

Padre K- no puedes quedarte solo

Ace- me quedare con el y me asegurare de que regrese a casa

Padre K- pero

Ace- no es problema, no tardaremos, verdad dan

En otro lado

Mira- eso es todo por hoy, gracias por su cooperación, gracias

Padres- gracias

Padres- gracias, adiós

Mira- adiós, tengan cuidado, adiós

Ella iba caminando cuando escucho una extraña voz masculina que decía:

¿?- donde esta... mi hija

Mira miro hacia todos lados

¿?- donde esta... mi hija

Siguió caminando olvidando lo sucedido, en la casa de dan, su padre parecía estar muy triste, en la escuela con Ace y Dan

Ace- peleaste con tu padre, dan, si pelearon puedo ayudarte a hacer las paces

Dan- señor Grit

Ace- si

Dan- los padres odian a sus hijos

Ace- quizá algunos, pero no creo que sea el caso de tu padre

Dan- por que

Ace- recién, cuando no la miraste, parecía estar muy triste, eso es porque te ama

Dan se quito la mascara y revelo su boca que estaba con un moretón por el golpe contra la silla

Ace- el te hizo eso

Dan se levanto la manga de la chaqueta y en el dobles de su codo también tenia un moretón, se despejo el hombreo y ahí también tenia otro (lado izquierdo ambos)

Ace- no permitiré que eso te suceda otra vez

Dan- papa me odia

Ace- no te odia, yo lo se, te ama dan, a veces el amo es tan fuerte que la gente se deja llevar y

Dan- odio a mi padre

Ace- NO DIGAS ESO

Dan corrió, siendo seguido por ace, corrieron hasta un rincón de la escuela, ace dejo de correr al ver que dan era secuestrado por el hombre con la boca cortada, dan con su mano libre le quito la mascara revelando su boca cortada hasta sus orejas, comenzó a caminar llevándose a dan con el, la policía había llegado al lugar, ace estaba en un auto con dos policías

Policía- usaba una mascara así

Ace- pero su boca

Policía- puede venir con nosotros a la estación de policía

Padre K- suéltenme- se escuchaba de afuera gritar la padre de dan

Policía mujer- señor Kuso, compóngase

Policía hombre- cálmese

Policía mujer- debemos quedarnos en su casa, el secuestrador podría llamarla

Padre K- donde esta dan, esta a salvo, mi dan

Mira llego y vio lo que pasaba

Ace había llegado a su departamento, su ex esposa, Fabia estaba jugando con su hija Jocey

Fabia- un elefante- se lo paso- un panda- se lo paso, escucho el teléfono y fue a atender- hola

Ace- soy yo, se que es tarde

Fabia- eres tú, sucede algo

Ace- no, nada, quería hablar con Jocey, ya está durmiendo- fabia miro a su hija

Fabia- si

Ace- comprendo, crees que aun no quiera verme

Fabia- dice que no quiere verte

Ace- comprendo, lo siento, adiós

Termino la llamada, se durmió

Ace- será cierto, quieres a mama más que a papa, verdad Jocey, dime la verdad

Jocey- amo a mama, odio a papa porque me golpeaste- ace al escuchar eso, le dio una cachetada

Ace- lo siento, no fue mi intención, ven aquí- la intento tomar pero ella escapo

Iba corriendo y vio al hombre con la boca cortada que tomaba a su hija, luego recordó cuando el secuestro a dan, y el (el hombre con la boca cortada), abrió la boca cortada

Ace se despertó, se levanto y vio una foto de el con su hija

En la casa de dan

Policía hombre- ve a hablar con el

Policía mujer- lo haré- e acerco al padre de dan quien estaba viendo un cartel con una foto de dan que decía: ayúdenos a encontrar a dan:- señor Kuso, debe descansar, lo despertaremos si hay noticias

Padre K- pero no puedo dormir, mi corazón late muy fuerte- vio el cartel- desde que perdí a mi esposa en un accidente las cosas cambiaron entre dan y yo, si hubiera sido bueno con el, dan habría venido directo a casa

En la casa de Runo y Alice

Noticias- en Vestal, sucedieron varios secuestros, se están buscando a los dos niños desaparecidos, la policía de Vestal esta asignando mas oficiales al caso para acelerar la búsqueda

Reportero- este es el parque central donde secuestraron a Billy Gilbert, fue raptado por alguien disfrazado como el hombre con la boca cortada, ayer un hombre que lucia como el fue visto raptando a Daniel Kuso

Noticias- cual podría ser la razón para disfrazarse y raptar niños?- mostraron un dibujo del hombre con la boca cortada, runo comenzó a inquietarse

Alice- que sucede

Runo- papa lo hizo?

Su padre escucho, el estaba usando una mascara blanca porque estaba resfriado, se acerco a ellas

Padre - solo tengo un resfriado- se quito la mascara, comenzó a toser y se la coloco de nuevo

Alice- estas bien

Padre - iré a comprar medicina

Alice- esta bien

Runo- adiós

Padre - adiós

En la casa de Julie, estaba viendo tele con su primo Volt

Reportero- el parque donde raptaron a Billy no se usaba mucho y estaba solo con dos amigos en ese momento- Julie estaba llorando- al siguiente día secuestraron a Daniel Kuso, fue raptado a la visto de su maestro que había- Volt apago el televisor, el padre de julie entro

Padre Julie- tengo anuncios de Dan, y...que sucede- fue a ver afuera- entra- pasaron las tres chicas iniciales, Julie se seco las lagrimas- ellas también quieren repartirlos

Chica- queremos ayudar- las demás asintieron

En la escuela, en las rejas había un anuncio de: ESCUELA CERRADA POR HOY:, adentro, ace iba saliendo de la oficina del director

Ace- lo lamento mucho

Director- es una suspensión temporal, intente mantener silencio durante este periodo

Ace- lo haré, discúlpeme

Ace iba caminando cuando en eso

Mira- señor Grit

Ace- srta. Clay

Mira- puedo...hablarle en privado

Salieron al patio

Mira- vio el rostro del hombre

Ace- así es, pero que tiene que ver eso con usted

Mira- por favor, mire esta fotografía- le entrego una foto de su padre, un hombre de cabello pelirrojo, ace recordó el rostro del hombre con la boca cortada

Ace- se parece a el

Mira- eso creí

Ace- quien es, de que se trata esto, avíseme si averigua algo, quiero ayudar a dan

Mira de nuevo escucho esa extraña voz masculina

¿?- donde esta... mi hija

Ace- que sucede

Mira- discúlpeme- corrió hacia su auto

Ace- srta. Clay

Ace subió al auto de mira

Mira- que hace

Ace- quien era ese hombre

Mira- por favor bájese

Ace- no lo haré hasta que me lo diga

Iban por la carretera

Ace- es el secuestrador, debemos notificar a la policía

Mira- esa foto tiene 30 años, cada vez que secuestran a un niño, oigo una extraña voz masculina en mi cabeza, me cree?, no se que sucede, pero acabo de oírla otra vez, voy camino a el

En una casa marucho estaba viendo las noticias

Noticias- este es Vestal, los niños están aterrorizados por el rumor del hombre con la boca cortada

Niña- una amiga me dijo que es inmortal, que no se le puede matar, mi amiga que dijo eso vio al hombre con la boca cortada en un parque vecino

Niño- hay una casa con un techo rojo en algún lugar, es su escondite

Marucho- hay un rumor sobre su escondite

Sintió que alguien llamo a la puerta de su casa, apago el televisor y fue a ver con un poco de temor

Marucho- QUIEN ES

Mira- MARUCHO, ES CLAY

Marucho- QUE SUCEDE SRTA. CLAY

Mira- ABRE LA PUERTA

Marucho abrió la puerta, mira y ace gritaron al ver al hombre con la boca cortada quien tomo a marucho y lo llevo a la sala de estar, y amenazo a marucho con sus tijeras

Mira- NO LO HAGAS

El hombre con la boca cortada se quedo ahí un momento y luego soltó a Marucho bruscamente

El- donde esta... mi hija- ace fue a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo- donde esta... mi hija- ataco a mira con las tijeras abiertas y ella se bloqueo con su brazo pero fue herido por la tijera, el junto las navajas de la tijera y trato de enterrárselas en la cara pero ella las detuvo, ace salio de la cocina y le enterró el cuchillo al hombre, pero el lo aparto, ace volvió a enterrarle el cuchillo hasta que cayo, pero algo paso, tenia los ojos abiertos

Mira- marucho- fue a verlo- te encuentras bien

Marucho- estoy bien

Mira- gracias a Dios

Ace grito, el hombre con la boca cortada ya no estaba, en vez de eso estaba el cuerpo poseído del padre de Alice y Runo

Mira- que sucede

Ace- quien es el

Mira se acerco, le quito la mascara y su boca no estaba cortada, tomo su billetera y vio su información, su nombre era Roger Gehabich Misaki

En la casa de alice y runo

Alice- papa esta demorado, me pregunto que esta haciendo, me pregunto que

Mira iba en su auto con ace y marucho, se detuvo en una calle cerca de la estación de policía

Mira- la estación de policía esta en la esquina

Marucho- muy bien

Mira- señor Grit, iré a cada del hombre muerto a buscar a Dan, quiere venir

Marucho- srta. Clay, el hombre con la boca cortada murió para siempre?

Mira- no lo se

Marucho- señor Grit, esto puede serle útil- le entrego su libro con información sobre el hombre con la boca cortada

Ace- gracias

Marucho se bajo del auto y fue hacia la estación, mira y ace fueron a la casa de runo y alice

Alice- donde podría estar

Mira- son las hijas del señor Gehabich Misaki

Alice- papa no esta en casa, regresara pronto, por favor venga mas tarde- Ace se fue

Ace estaba parado frente al auto, mira llego pronto

Mira- dicen que su madre regresara por la noche

Ace- mate a su padre, la mas pequeña tenia la edad de mi hija, mi hija esta con mi ex esposa, me divorcie el año pasado, ella le agrada mas, así que...

Mira- no le dije esto a nadie, pero quiero que usted lo sepa- saco la foto de su padre- acabo de verlo con mis propios ojos y estoy seguro- le entrego la foto a ace- su nombre es Gabriel Clay, es... mi padre

FLASHBACK

En una casa con techo rojo con un viento muy fuerte corriendo

mira- cuando mi hermano y yo éramos pequeños- se vio a una mira pequeña con su cara golpeada- mi padre nos golpeaba severamente- luego un chico pelirrojo un poco mas alto que ella, su nombre era Keith, también su cara estaba golpeada, luego se vio a un hombre adulto tosiendo muy fuerte con una mascara blanca- cada día era una pesadilla- el hombre se quito la mascara y comenzó a golpear a sus hijos, primero fue al niño, le dio una cachetada que lo dejo en el suelo, luego fue el turno de la pequeña Mira, trato de bloquearse con sus brazos pero no le sirvió de nada, su padre igual la golpeo y la dejo en el suelo mirando fijamente hacia el- al poco tiempo mi hermano ya no estaba, mi padre también, todos desaparecieron

FIN FLASHBACK

Mira- al poco tiempo, el rumor del hombre con la boca cortada comenzó, un hombre alto de cabello pelirrojo que usa una mascara, cuando oí de esto, inmediatamente pensé en mi padre, en ese entonces yo ya estaba en una casa adoptiva, pero tema salir, y después de tantos años, regreso, el hombre que acabo de ver era sin duda mi padre, ese hombre debía estar poseído por el

Ace- entonces puede haber mas victimas?

¿?- donde esta... mi hija- (solo Mira escuchaba la voz)

Mira- debo irme- subió a su auto

Ace abrió la puerta del copiloto

Ace- lléveme con usted- subió al auto

En el parque

Julie y Volt iban caminando

Volt- a la gente le da miedo el parque, busquemos una multitud

Julie- esta bien, démonos prisa

Volt- bien

Volt comenzó a toser

Julie- te encuentras bien

Volt- ya se me pasara- siguió tosiendo

Julie miro alrededor del parque, volvió la vista hacia Volt, pero en vez te ser Volt era el hombre con la boca cortada, con el susto boto los afiches

En la ciudad las tres chicas y el padre de Julie entregaban afiches

De vuelta en el parque, mira y ace llegaron a ver que pasaba

Ace- segura de que la voz provino de aquí

Mira- eso creí, pero, ya no la oigo- mira trato de escuchar la voz de nuevo- espere, la oigo a la distancia

Ace- desde donde

Mira- no identifico desde que dirección

Ace- veamos si encontramos el lugar conduciendo por la zona

Mira- bien

Se fueron sin notar que mas adelante, estaba lo que los llevaría hacia el

En el sótano de una casa, Dan y Billy estaban atados a un palo con la boca tapada, cerca de ellos estaba el cadáver descompuesto del pequeño Keith, se abrió una puerta un hombre bajo por las escaleras tirando a una niña contra el suelo, Dan vio quien era y le gimió

Julie- Dan?- el hombre co la boca cortada la tomo la puso contra el palo y la amarro- por favor no me hagas daño, eres padre, verdad, basta, desátame, le levanto la cara y le corto la boca, Dan estaba asustado, el le tapo la boca a Julie para secar la sangre

Billy se movió pero no paso algo lindo, el se acerco a Billy, levanto sus tijeras y se las enterró una y otra vez, tomo el cuerpo de Billy y se lo llevo, Dan trato de desamarrarse, pero no pudo, vio una pedazo de loza y lo arrastro hacia el con sus pies y trato de cortar la cuerda con eso, pero eran muy gruesas

En una estación de autos de un hotel, un auto se estaba estacionando, de el salieron dos persona un abuelo con su nieta

Abuelo- aquí vamos, disfrutaste jugar con el abuelo

Niña- si

Abuelo- me alegro, estas cansada

Niña- si

Iban pasando cerca de un auto verdeo cuando la niña diviso algo, y ese algo era nada más y nada menos que el cuerpo de Billy

Niña- abuelo, que es eso- el abuelo se acerco un poco a ver y le cubrió los ojos a su nieta

Abuelo- no mires

En la casa de dan, el padre de Dan estaba hablando con la policía

Padre K- el cuerpo hallado era de un niño rubio, verdad, Dan esta a salvo, cierto

Policía mujer- eso creemos, estamos buscando en la zona

Padre K- comprendo- se levanto

Fue a hablar con los otros policías

Padre K- puedo salir a tomas aire- los tres policías conversaron entre ellos

Policía- si, pero no se aleje mucho

Padre K- no lo haré- mintió

Salio de la casa y tomo su auto

En otro auto, iban el padre de Julie y las tres chicas quienes iban muy tristes

Padre Julie- descuiden, seguro que Dan regresara

Chica2- pero el niño murió

Chica- no digas eso

Iban pasando cerca del parque cuando a lo lejos divisaron a una persona caminar y se detuvieron

Padre Julie- Dan, donde estas

Chica3- Dan

Chica- Dan, sal

Padre Julie- Dan?

Chica- Dan

Chica2- Dan, donde estas

Chica- Dan

Siguieron caminando cuando divisaron a la persona que estaba sentada en un tronco con la cabeza agachada, el padre de Julie se acerco y vio de quien se trataba

Padre Julie- no, no puede ser cierto, Julie, Julie- la ropa de Julie estaba manchada con sangre, el abrazo a su hija, Julie levanto la cabeza, las tres chica se asustaron al ver la boca de Julie, que estaba cortada

En la estación de policía

Policía- por que no hablas, sabes que es muy importante, cierto, la vida de Dan esta en peligro

Policia2- que viste

Madre Marucho- marucho, habla

Marucho- bien, les diré todo lo que se

En el auto de Mira estaban escuchando las noticias en la radio

Noticias- al buscar el cuerpo del desaparecido, Billy Gilbert se hallo a una chica de 15 años, Julie Makimoto en el mismo pueblo sentad en un parque y con un corte muy severo en el rostro, esta en condición critica

Mira- Julie no es una chica de su clase

Noticias- la policía investiga la conexión entre este incidente y el asesinato del empresario...

Mira- esto es malo

Iban pasando cuando unos policías hicieron a Mira detenerse para una inspección

Mira- mantenga la calma- le dijo a Ace y bajo la ventana del piloto

Policía- buenas noches

Mira- hola

Policía- licencia de conducir, por favor- mira le paso su licencia, el policía estuvo analizándolo y se lo entrego- gracias

Mira- de nada

Ace- discúlpeme

Policía- si

Ace- enseñamos en la escuela de Vestal, como esta la chica que hallaron en el parque

Policía- se encuentra estable

Ace- bien, hay datos sobre Dan Kuso

Policía- nada nuevo de momento, solo rumores poco fiables

Ace tomo el libro de datos sobre el hombre con la boca cortada que decía que el aparece en el parque central cerca de la escuela de Vestal

Ace- la siguiente victima es un chico de Vestal- leyó- es imposible matar a un hombre con la boca cortada, esto es todo cierto

Mira- lo se, hay algo que nos lleve a Dan

Ace- que tal esto- comenzó a leer- el hombre oculta a los niños en una casa con techo rojo

Mira- un techo rojo, eso es muy común aquí- comenzó a recordar- podría ser, la casa donde yo viví cuando era niña

Ace- tenia techo rojo?

En la estación de policía

Marucho- Dan debe estar en el escondite del hombre con la boca cortada, deberían escuchar los rumores, si lo hacemos con cuidado podríamos saber mas de su paradero

Policía- pero hay miles de casa con techo rojo

En unos departamentos, el padre de Dan llamaba a las puertas para ver si alguien lo ayudaba

Padre K- hay alguien en casa- llamo a la puerta- hola- fue a otra casa, toco el timbre y llamo a la puerta- puedo hablar con usted, por favor

Mujer- que desea

Padre K- puedo hablar con usted- le mostró el afiche- soy el padre del niño desaparecido, me preguntaba si usted sabia algo

Mujer- si- le quito el seguro a la puerta y la abrió

Padre K- podría decirme todo lo que sabe, por favor, algún rumor del hombre con la boca cortada

Niña- yo se, supe de su escondite

Mujer- oye

Padre K- esta bien, el escondite del hombre con la boca cortada, verdad- ella asintió

Niña- si, en una casa abandonada con un techo rojo- el reviso el reverso del afiche donde decía: escondite, techo rojo, casa abandonada:

Padre K- sabes donde esta

Niña- sobre la colina Infantea

Padre K- la colina Infantea?

Niña- si

Cerca de la entrada a colina Infantea, mira y ace venían en el auto

ace- subimos por aquí?- mira asintió, doblo y subieron a la colina

En el sótano

Dan aun seguía tratando de cortar la cuerda

Afuera

Mira y Ace habían llegado, estaban al frente de la casa que tenía techo rojo, la casa estaba con las ventanas tapadas y estaba casi deteriorada

Mira- Dan, donde estas, Dan

Ace- estas aquí

Mira- Dan, Dan

Mira estuvo inspeccionando con la linterna su antigua casa, vio el ropero que estaba abierto y vio la sangre que salía de el, corrió una caja y vio un pequeño cuchillo, lo tomo y vio la sangre que lo manchaba y lo boto

Ace- que sucede

Mira- ahora lo recuerdo, como mi padre se convirtió... en el hombre con la boca cortada

FLASHBACK

Mira estaba sentada en un rincón, su padre tocia mucho y el viento corría y silbaba, su padre dejo de toser, usaba la mascara blanca, se levanto y se acerco a Mira, le dio una cachetada comenzó a patearle el estomago, luego se relajo y se sentó y se quito la mascara y vio a su hija

Gabriel- Mira, lo hice otra vez, Mira, no quise hacerlo- abrazo a su hija- te dolió?, perdóname, por favor, Mira, te dolió, verdad, lo siento tanto- se levanto, fue a la cocina y regreso con un cuchillo

Mira- no... No lo hagas, papa, por favor- se arrodillo frente a ella y puso las manos de ella en el cuchillo

Gabriel- Mira, córtame la cabeza con esto, hazlo ahora, porque la próxima vez que enloquezca seguro que te matare, ¡córtame la cabeza, Mira!, ¡date prisa!- acerco su cuello- ¡apunta a mi cuello!, si no... te das prisa... tu hermano- comenzó a toser y tomo unas tijeras- acabaras como el- casi se las entierra a Mira pero ella escapo y las tijeras terminaron clavadas en el piso- Mira, que estas esperando, córtame la cabeza, si no lo haces, ¡regresare a la vida y te matare!- saco las tijeras y se las iba a enterrar a Mira pero ella por defensa con el cuchillo, le corto la boca, Mira levanto la mirada y vio la boca de su padre- apunta...apunta...apunta a mi cuello- se acerco a ella, apunta a mi... cuello- Mira se asusto y le enterró el cuchillo en el estomago a su padre y el cayo muerto

mira- apunta a mi cuello, eso es lo que la voz en mi cabeza me repetía, sin cabeza mi padre dejaría de atormentar a la gente por siempre- mira soltó el cuchillo- lucia horrible- tomo la mascara y la bata de laboratorio de su padre que estaba en el ropero- así que lo cubrí con su bata y una mascara- en el ropero Mira le estaba poniendo la mascara a su padre y la había dejado la bata encima- y escondí su cuerpo adentro- luego cerro las dos puertas del ropero

FIN FLAHSBACK

Mira se acerco al ropero y abrió las dos puertas y no estaba el cuerpo de su padre, alumbro con la linterna y vio la madera rota del fondo del ropero

Mira- que es eso

Ace- el agujero?, no lo reconoce?

Ace entro y corrió los tablones

Ace- DAN, ESTAS ALLI ADENTRO?

En el sótano

Ace- SI LO ESTAS, RESPONDEME, DAN

Dan gimió

Afuera escucharon y entraron

Ace- Dan?

Bajaron

Ace- Dan- le saco el papel de la boca- te encuentras bien

Mira- como te sientes

Ace- debió dolerte

Dan- señor Grit

Ace- me alegro de que estés bien

Mira alumbro el sótano

Mira- no conocía este sótano

Siguió alumbrando y vio el cuerpo descompuesto de su hermano

Ace- el será?

Mira- es probable, mi hermano

Ace- te encuentras bien- le dijo a Dan- srta. Clay, llevémoslo al hospital

Con Dan subieron a la sala

Ace- con cuidado, Dan

¿?- apunta...-(solo Mira escuchaba)- a mi...

Ace- que sucede

Mira- puedo oír la voz, esta cerca

¿?- apunta... a mi... apunta... a mi...

Mira inspecciono cada lugar, se volvió hacia ace y dan y alguien le enterró una tijeras, se alguien era su padre o el hombre con la boca cortada y ella cayo, mira sintió que alguien le tomo un pie y le quería cortar el pie, luego fue con el otro, Ace y Dan huyeron, Ace trato de abrir la ventana, en otra parte de la casa el hombre con la boca cortada iba arrastrando a Mira llevándola de un pie en la oscuridad, de pronto el se detuvo al ver a Ace tratando de escapar con dan, golpeo a ace y trato de tomar a dan pero ace lo detuvo, el lo golpeo, le dio una patada y lo dejo desmayado, golpeo a Dan y también lo dejo desmayado lo tomo y lo dejo junto a Mira

En la subida a la colina Infantea, el padre de Dan no sabia si ir o no ir, pero decidió ir

En el sótano, el hombre con la boca cortada estaba pateando a Mira a ver si reaccionaba, la dejo y fue hacia Dan quien se movía, separo sus tijeras y pateo a Dan en la cara

Afuera el auto del padre de Dan venia llegando, bajo de su auto y vio el auto de Mira y entro a la casa

Padre K- Dan!, Dan!, estas aquí adentro?- vio la linterna de Mira y la tomo, vio la sangre de Mira en el piso pensando en que era de su hijo- Dan!, Dan?, respóndeme- siguió caminando y vio a ace que estaba despertando con una herida en la boca- señor Grit, se encuentra bien

Ace- el padre de Dan

Padre K- donde esta mi Dan?, se encuentra bien?

Ace- Dan!

El padre de Dan vio el ropero

Padre K- Dan!- entro

Ace- no entre allí!

En el sótano

El hombre con la boca cortada seguía pateando a Dan, el padre de Dan bajo y vio como el pateaba a su hijo

Padre K- Dan- empujo al hombre con la boca cortada

Ace se levanto, tomo el cuchillo y entro

En el sótano, Dan era abrasado por su padre protegiéndolo del hombre con la boca cortada quien le enterró las tijeras en la espalda al padre de Dan, Ace entro y vio lo que pasaba

Ace- no, por favor deténgase, se lo ruego

Mira- ya basta!, padre- el la miro, se acerco a ella y levanto sus tijeras, pero ace le enterró el cuchillo en la espalda, el comenzó a caminar para atrás y cayo

Padre K- perdóname, por favor

Mira se iba arrastrando hacia el hombre con la boca cortada

Dan- padre

Mira- el cuchillo- le dijo a Ace y el se lo entrego

Ace- al hospital!

Padre K- no se preocupe por mí

Ace- pero...

Padre K- por favor... saque a Dan de aquí

El hombre con la boca cortada tenia los ojos abiertos, Mira se iba acercando, levanto el cuchillo pero algo paso, el ya no estaba, en vez de eso, estaba el cuerpo poseído, el cuerpo de Volt, el padre de Dan comenzó a toser, cuando dejo de toser ya no era el sino, el hombre con la boca cortada, se volvió hacia Ace y Dan, Mira se iba acercando y le tomo un pie a su padre

Mira- vaya!, corran por sus vidas!

El tomo a Mira del cabello y la tiro, la pateo, Ace y Dan habían subido y vieron como el hombre con la boca cortada pateaba a su hija y la amenazaba con las tijeras le iba a enterrar las tijeras pero ella fue mas rápida y las detuvo

Ace- srta. Clay

Ella empezó a levantarse sujetándose del brazo de su padre y le quito las mascara y el la boto, ella tomo el cuchillo mientras el levantaba las tijeras, ella le tomo un pie, lo boto y le enterró el cuchillo en el estomago, el miro a su hija y le acaricio su cara

Gabriel- apunta... a mi cuello- levanto su cabeza dejando su cuello listo para que Mira lo matara, Mira le enterró el cuchillo en el cuello y con el grito de su padre produjo otro terremoto, Mira quito el cuchillo y el cayo, Mira se acerco a su padre, tomo su cabeza y se quedo sentada apoyada en el palo, los tablones comenzaron a caer bloqueando el acceso al sótano

Ace y Dan salieron de la casa donde ya era de día, se sentaron al lado del auto de Mira

Dan- padre- fue lo único que dijo Dan

En el sótano, estaba la cabeza del padre de Dan, cerca de ahí estaba Mira apoyada en el palo, con sus ojos cerrados y a su lado, estaba el cuerpo descompuesto de su padre, quien estaba sin su mascara y miraba a su hija, tiernamente y luego desapareció, terminando así la leyenda

En el parque central, estaban Fabia y su hija Jocey y Ace iba llegando al parque

Fabia- ven aquí- tomo a su hija

Ace- lamento haberte llamado así

Fabia- que sucede

Ace- debo hablar a solas con Jocey, jamás te pediré otro favor, por favor

Fabia dejo a su hija

Fabia- esta bien, pero no te demores

Ace- si

Fabia se alejo, Ace se agacho

Ace- Jocey, lo siento tanto, perdóname- abrazo a su hija y ella le devolvió el abrazo

Jocey- papa

Ace- Jocey!

Ace comenzó a toser y luego se levanto con su boca cortada y con unas tijeras, levanto las tijeras

APUNTA A MI CUELLO!


End file.
